Dans la peau de : un homme et pas n'importe lequel
by titvan
Summary: -Dans la peau de... épisode 1- Une nuit, dans un rêve, je me suis retrouvée projetée dans la peau d'un certain capitaine... Une fille dans la peau d'un mec... et pas n'importe lequel. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer :** Ba oui, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait en passer par là lol Donc vous connaissez la lithanie habituelle "non, je ne possède rien de Pirates des Caraïbes (à mon grand regret), tout cela appartient à Disney, aux scénaristes du film, au réalisateur et au producteur... (tous des grands bonhommes lol)" Voilà, ça... c'est fait...

**Note de début :** Chose promise, chose dûe (lol je dis ça à chaque fois) voici le one shot dont je vous avais parlé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, d'autant que c'est pour vous faire patienter pour la suite... qui s'appellera Davy Jones' heart : Aboard the Flying Dutchman, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu la petite note intitulée IMPORTANT à la fin de Back to the Past. Dieu sait que vous êtes très peu nombreux à lire les notes... Et pourtant vous devriez, c'est souvent là qu'on vous donne des nouvelles de nos écrits.

Bon allez, trève de bavardage! Je vous laisse profiter du rêve que j'ai fait une nuit... Bon voyage!

**Dans la peau d'un homme… et pas n'importe lequel**

Il pleut dehors, encore et toujours. Cela fait une semaine et ça ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Enfin… Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je suis à l'abri à l'intérieur, c'est tout ce qui compte. Bien au chaud devant la télé, je regarde Pirates des Caraïbes… pour la 150e fois. Ce qui est bien avec ce film c'est qu'on a beau le regarder, le re-regarder et le re-re regarder encore, on ne s'en lasse pas. J'adore. Je passe vraiment un bon moment à chaque fois. Il faudra quand même que je cesse un jour, sinon ça va finir par me jouer des tours. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que c'est dommage que toute cette histoire soit fictive. C'est tellement poilant (du dos) que ce serait super si ça existait vraiment. Vous imaginez des pirates aussi fun que Jack ! Franchement ce serait super cool. Non ? Je suis sûre que vous êtes d'accord. Justement, en parlant de poilant, j'adore cette scène. Ecoutez :

Will : _Comment Jack est-il tombé sur ce compas ?_

Gibbs : _Je savais pas grand chose de Jack avant qu'il débarque à Tortuga, avec le projet de trouver le trésor de l'île de la Muerta. A l'époque je le connaissais pas mais il était Capitaine du Black Pearl._

Will : _Quoi ?Jamais il n'a parlé de ça._

Gibbs : _Ah, il est très discret depuis quelque temps. La leçon a été dure à apprendre. Trois jours après le début de l'aventure, le second vient le voir et lui dit « Comme on doit tout partager, il faut me dire aussi où le trésor se trouve. » Alors, Jack le met au courant et… cette nuit là… y a eu une mutinerie. Ils l'ont abandonné sur une île pour le laisser mourir, après que la fournaise lui ait fait perdre la tête. _

Will : _Ah. Voilà donc la raison de tous ces… ?_ (il imite Jack, les mains en l'air et une drôle de mimique sur le visage)

Gibbs : _La raison n'a rien à voir avec ça. Tu sais Will, quand on abandonne un pirate on lui laisse un pistolet avec une seule cartouche. Une seule ! C'est pas très utile pour aller à la chasse ou pour tenter de sauver sa peau. Mais au bout de trois semaines, tu crèves de faim et de soif, ce pistolet a des airs de véritable ami. Mais Jack, il s'est échappé de l'île et il a encore cette unique cartouche. Oh, il s'en servira pas. Sauf sur un seul marin : son second, le chef des mutins._

Will : _Barbossa ?_

Gibbs : _Aye. Barbossa…_

Will : _Comment Jack a quitté l'île ?_

Gibbs : _Eh ben, je vais te le dire. __Il a fait la planche à quelques encablures et il est resté là trois jours et trois nuits. Le temps que la plupart des créatures de la mer se soit habituée à sa présence. Et le quatrième matin, il s'est amarré à un couple de tortues et les a ficelées pour se faire un radeau !_

Will : _Il a ficelé un couple de tortues ?_

Gibbs : _Aye, des tortues de mer._

Will : _Avec quoi il a fabriqué la ficelle ?_

Jack : il arrive devant eux _Des poils humains. Ceux de mon dos._

Elle est trop cette scène ! _« Des poils humains. Ceux de mon dos »_ ! N'importe quoi !

Une heure et demie après, on arrive presque à la fin du film et je sens le sommeil venir. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je me mets à bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très élégant mais… je fais ce que je peux. Woa ! Ce qu'elle est tenace cette fatigue ! J'arrive à peine à me maintenir assise. Je… n'en… peux plus. Je suis… fatiguée. Finalement, le sommeil étant le plus fort, je me laisse aller et sombre dans un sommeil profond devant la télé, au son de la B.O. de Pirates des Caraïbes.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, le vent frappe mon visage. Je suis sur le parapet, en haut d'un rempart. La mer s'étend à perte de vue devant moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et comment j'y suis arrivée ? Beurk, ça me donne le vertige tout ça… Attendez, ce panorama me dit quelque chose… Mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi… Je me retourne pour tenter de comprendre et ce que j'aperçois me laisse sans voix. Je reconnais cet endroit, ces escaliers, ces murs, cette cour et cette… potence. Potence ? C'est bien ma veine ! Je suis dans la cour du Fort de Port Royal ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Soudain, un tissu rouge m'atteint en pleine figure. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Je l'attrape bien vite pour l'observer de plus près… Depuis quand je porte ce genre de truc sur la tête moi ? Un bandana rouge ! Je suis légèrement en train d'imiter quelqu'un là… Pouah ! Ca fait combien de temps que je ne me suis pas lavé les mains ?! Attendez… depuis quand j'ai des mains d'homme ? Et toutes ces bagues… je les reconnais… Aïe, y a un truc qui me gratte sur le menton… Aaaaah !!! Au secours, j'ai de la barbe !!! Ou là ! Respire… Se faisant, mes doigts descendent le long de… deux petites tresses… qui me sont familières… tout autant que ces vêtements (pas très propres d'ailleurs). Oh… mon… Dieu… Pourquoi moi ? Un point positif : me voilà débarrassée de cette poitrine encombrante qui est la mienne… était ?… Enfin bref… Un point moins positif : j'ai aussi hérité d'autre chose, un truc un peu plus gênant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Beurk !… Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Ce bandana, cette barbe, ces mains, ces bagues, ces vêtements… je suis devenue un homme et pas n'importe lequel : le capitaine Jack… 

"Sparrow !!"

Tiens, je me disais aussi que c'était beaucoup trop calme… Je vois Norrington (alias Oncle Norri lol) et ces hommes s'approcher de… moi… à grands pas. C'est vraiment pas mon jour, les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à commencer j'ai l'impression. Que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire ?… Avoir envie de pipi… ouais, je crois que là, ce serait vraiment le pompon ! D'ailleurs, je vais arrêter d'y penser parce que sinon ça va me tomber sur le coin de la… La honte ! Bref… La joyeuse bande à Norri arrive enfin face à moi. Prévoyant la suite, je joins les mains et les tends vers eux.

"Laissez moi deviner. Mettez le aux fers !"

"Exactement. Gillette ! Conduisez cet homme en prison. Il a rendez-vous demain à l'aube avec la potence… pour de bon, cette fois, j'y veillerai."

Oïch ! C'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Non seulement, je suis devenue un homme mais en plus… un homme condamné à la potence. J'ai pas de bol vraiment ! Tiens, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une chanson qui me vient en tête…

"Moi, si j'étais un homme, je serais capitaine…"

Ouais ! Ben, comme quoi, il ne faut jamais rien prendre à la légère… Norrington me regarde bizarre, là, est-ce que j'aurais chanté tout haut ? Tchô la honte… Sans perdre une minute ils m'emmènent en prison… en quatrième vitesse. Ils doivent avoir peur d'une autre tentative d'évasion. Sauf que ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que je ne suis pas Jack Sparrow… et les évasions, c'est pas trop mon truc. Tiens d'ailleurs, si je leur disais que je ne suis pas lui, ça pourrait marcher… Non, ça m'étonnerait… Je risquerais d'entacher ma réputation, ou la sienne en fait… Hé ! Ca peut être marrant ça… Ca me donne une idée… Aaan je suis méchante !

"Euh… les gars ! Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne."

"C'est-à-dire ? Vous allez sans doute nous faire croire que vous êtes innocent ?"

"Innocente. Je suis… une femme… en fait."

Ca les fait rire, c'est déjà ça. C'est ça, rigolez bien, bande de crétins…

"Non mais, c'est pas des blagues. Je ne suis pas le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Je suis… une femme."

"Mais bien sûr ! C'est la pire excuse que vous ayez jamais inventée. Vous n'êtes pas en grand forme, M. Sparrow ! (il ajoute à Gillette en murmurant, pendant qu'il me jette dans la cellule) Vérifiez s'il a de la fièvre, je ne voudrais pas qu'il meurt avant demain…"

Mais je ne fais pas de fièvre ! Je vais très bien, merci ! Je suis juste devenue… un homme, mais pas de quoi en faire un plat… Nan mais, c'est vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dramatique à ça ? Bon, je sais, tout. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Je sais, rien. Merci, pour votre soutien, vraiment. Je vais mourir demain et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? Rrraaa, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Laissé seul en prison une demie heure après (que ce bon vieux Gillette m'a tripoté, beurk !) je me mets à réfléchir à mon triste sort. Ouaich ! Je touche le fond là… sans mauvais jeu de mot… Avec un peu de bol, ce cher William pointera le bout de son nez (qu'il a de très mignon d'ailleurs). Ah ben, vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire finalement ? C'est d'avoir des réactions de femme dans un corps d'homme. Je suis dans une de ces merdes ! Nan, Will, reste où tu es, je préfère…

"Jack ?"

Oh non ! Je t'avais dit de rester loin… C'est pas vrai, il n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit, hein !

"William !"

"Ne me dit pas que Norrington t'est tombé dessus encore une fois ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est la vie… Il est totalement obsédé par moi !"

"Je vois ça… Euh… écoute, j'aimerais bien te faire sortir mais…"

"Mais tu peux pas. Eh ben, ça fait rien, laisse tomber va. Je me débrouillerai."

Il me lance un regard perplexe. Il a l'air d'hésiter.

"Vas-y, je te dis. Je trouverai bien un moyen de sortir de là."

"T'es sûr ? Et comment tu vas faire ça ?"

"… Je sais pas encore mais… ça va venir… t'inquiètes ! Va rejoindre les tiens. T'en fais pas pour moi ! Ca ira."

"D'accord… Merci…"

"De rien… Ma grande générosité légendaire…"

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il s'en va. Ma grande générosité légendaire ! Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Bien sûr, la mienne, pas celle de Jack. Ben oui, celle de Jack n'est pas vraiment « légendaire », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Enfin… Faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, moi… Le chien !

"Toutounet ! (siffle)"

Ah ! Le voilà ! Les clefs dans la gueule comme d'habitude. C'est bien pratique cette histoire. Et comme j'ai un penchant naturel pour les chiens, il va le sentir. Enfin normalement… J'attrape l'os par terre juste devant ma cellule et je me mets à l'appeler.

"(siffle) Approche, le chien. Allez. Bon chien, approche. C'est bien, viens chercher le nonos !"

Je lui parle comme à un débile ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il va venir… Je décide de changer de tactique.

"(siffle) Viens voir, mon pépère. Allez, viens me voir. Je vais pas te faire de mal. Approche. Allez, viens. (siffle)"

Attends, y a pas un truc plus appétissant que ce vieil os pourri ? Ah ! Là, sous le banc (pourri lui aussi) y a un reste d'os à moelle avec de la viande encore dessus. Je m'empresse de l'attraper. Ah, ben voilà qui est mieux ! Je le tends avec précaution en direction du chien.

"Viens voir, j'ai un truc meilleur que ce vieil os tout pourri."

Et effectivement, ça marche. Le chien avance prudemment, les clefs dans la gueule. Arrivées à portée de main je me hâte de les attraper et de filer l'os au chien. YES !!

"Je suis la meilleure ! Alors, Jack, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Je suis beaucoup plus douée que toi avec les chiens, c'est sûr."

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Vite ! Il faut que j'ouvre cette porte et que je sorte d'ici en vitesse ! J'insère les clefs dans la serrure et tourne. YES !! Ca marche ! A moi la liberté ! La porte s'ouvre et je sors en courant vers les escaliers. Non sans avoir, au passage, gratifié le chien d'une caresse sur l'échine (bon chien chien !) et récupéré mes effets, enfin, **ses **effets… Rrraaa, je ne sais pas !

Arrivé en haut, je rase les murs pour éviter de me faire repérer. Ben oui, ça serait pas de bol ! Finalement, je me retrouve encore une fois sur le parapet. Comment on sort de cette cour ? Essayons à droite…

Nan, c'était pas par là… A gauche ?

Non plus… Si je continue mes allées et venues, je finir par me faire repérer… Bon ben, je ne vois plus qu'un seul moyen : sauter en espérant éviter les rochers. Mais bien sûr !

"Hé vous !"

Oh… bugger ! (NB : oui, je sais, vous ne regardez jamais la version originale… mais sachez que c'est aussi son expression favorite…) Chuuttt ! Il va me faire repérer ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je saute ? Et si je rate mon coup ?

"M. Sparrow ! Où croyez vous donc aller comme ça ?"

Oncle Norri ! C'est super… j'ai vraiment pas de bol… Je m'approche dangereusement du parapet avec l'intention de sauter (c'est l'intention qui compte non ?) Remarquant ça, Norrington, s'approche lui aussi, l'air inquiet.

"Ne faites rien de stupide, je vous prie. C'est demain que vous devez mourir, ça m'ennuierait de devoir annuler les festivités."

"Ca m'ennuie que ça vous ennuie, honnêtement, mais… j'ai pas que ça à faire et donc je n'ajouterai qu'une chose avant de faire le saut de l'ange. Comme l'autre imbécile dirait…"

Et tout en parlant, je recule vers le bord…

"Souvenez vous de ce jour, comme le jour où je suis devenu…"

Avant de pouvoir finir ma phrase, je tombe dans le vide en leur criant la fin.

"... le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !!!!!!!"

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire j'atteins la surface de l'eau et plonge presque au fond. L'ennui c'est que… je ne sais pas nager !!

* * *

"Non !!!" 

Je me réveille en sursaut… encore… Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans le canapé, la télé encore allumée sur le fond d'écran du lecteur de DVD. Ouf ! Je suis chez moi. Attendez ! Je pose mes mains sur ma poitrine pour vérifier… Ah ! Bon sang ! Je les ai récupérés !! Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais… c'est le pied d'avoir des seins ! Et d'avoir les mains propres, et pas de barbe, et pas de bagues ni de bandana ! Enfin bref… Je crois, mon pépère que c'était vraiment la dernière fois que je te matais. Je parle du film bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? N'empêche que ça m'a vraiment joué un sale tour là… Eh bien, mes amis, quelle aventure !

"Moi, si j'étais un homme, je serais capitaine…"

Moi, si j'étais un homme, je serais capitaine

D'un bateau vert et blanc,

D'une élégance rare et plus fort que l'ébène

Pour les trop mauvais temps.

Je t'emmènerais en voyage

Voir les plus beaux pays du monde.

J' te ferais l'amour sur la plage

En savourant chaque seconde

Où mon corps engourdi s'enflamme

Jusqu'à s'endormir dans tes bras,

Mais je suis femme et, quand on est femme,

On ne dit pas ces choses-là.

Je t'offrirais de beaux bijoux,

Des fleurs pour ton appartement,

Des parfums à vous rendre fou

Et, juste à côté de Milan,

Dans une ville qu'on appelle Bergame,

Je te ferais construire une villa,

Mais je suis femme et, quand on est femme,

On n'achète pas ces choses-là.

Il faut dire que les temps ont changé.

De nos jours, c'est chacun pour soi.

Ces histoires d'amour démodées

N'arrivent qu'au cinéma.

On devient économe.

C'est dommage : moi j'aurais bien aimé

Un peu plus d'humour et de tendresse.

Si les hommes n'étaient pas si pressés

De prendre maîtresse...

Ah ! si j'étais un homme !

Je t'appellerais tous les jours

Rien que pour entendre ta voix.

Je t'appellerais "mon amour",

Insisterais pour qu'on se voie

Et t'inventerais un programme

À l'allure d'un soir de gala,

Mais je suis femme et, quand on est femme,

Ces choses-là ne se font pas.

Il faut dire que les temps ont changé.

De nos jours, c'est chacun pour soi.

Ces histoires d'amour démodées

N'arrivent qu'au cinéma.

On devient économe.

C'est dommage, moi j'aurais bien aimé

Un peu plus d'humour et de tendresse.

Si les hommes n'étaient pas si pressés

De prendre maîtresse...

Ah ! si j'étais un homme,

Je serais romantique...

**Diane Tell** - "Si j'étais un homme"


End file.
